The Girls Want to Go to a Nightclub
The Girls Want to Go to a Nightclub is the first episode of I Love Lucy. It first aired on October 15, 1951. Synopsis For Fred and Ethel's 18th wedding anniversary, Ethel want to go to the Coulpacavana, although Fred wants to go to the Fights. Lucy and Ethel decide to find their own dates for the evening, but when the boys find out, they decide to be their surprise dates. Plot The episode starts out with Lucy and Ethel in the kitchen washing dishes. Ethel asks Lucy if Ricky and her can help Ethel and Fred celebrate their eighteenth wedding anniversary. Lucy is okay with it, but tells Ethel that Ricky hates night clubs, even though he works in one. Lucy wants to go to a nightclub as well, so they decide to be nice the boys to make them say yes. In the other room, Fred asks Ricky if he would like to help celebrate an "18 year tragedy." Fred's idea is to get a big steak and watch the fights afterwards. Ricky wants to go to the fights as well, and uses the same idea as Lucy, being nice to them. When the girls walk in, Ricky and Fred start the charm immediately. Both couples try to be nicer to the other. After they have all gotten a cigarette, Lucy begins hinting at the fights, and Ricky starts talking about the fights. Lucy and Ricky begin arguing over the Mertz' anniversary for them, and the fight gets out of control. Lucy tries to sneak her victory by cheating in a vote, but gets caught. Fred and Ricky decide to go to the fights on their own, and Lucy and Ethel decide to go to the nightclub without them, and claim to have dates for that night as well. When Fred and Ricky leave, Ethel finds out that the dates were made up for the boys' benefit. Lucy and Ethel begin to think of people they could go with, and Lucy decides to call up her old boyfriends. In the Mertz's apartment, Fred begins planning the anniversary night with Ricky. Ricky is concerned on whether the girls will get dates with other boys. Ricky suggests to get dates and go the night club to spy on the girls to make sure nothing is going on. After finding out Ricky's address book was destroyed, Ricky decides to call Ginny Jones, the girl who knows every girl in town. At the Ricardo's, all of Lucy's boyfriends she tries to call are all married and unavailable. Lucy thinks of Ginny Jones as well and calls her for dates. Ginny tells them that Ricky and Fred just called asking for dates. Lucy gets an idea, and tells Ginny to tell Ricky and Fred she'll get them dates, but they'll be LUcy and Ethel. On the Mertz's anniversary, Fred and Ricky are waiting in the Ricardo's apartment for their dates. When the dates arrive, Lucy and Ethel are at the door dressed in a hillbilly attire, with Ethel pretending to be Lucy's mother. Lucy and Ethel continue their charade and Fred and Ricky are desperate to get rid of them. Ricky starts to sing to avoid dancing with Lucy. After the song, Fred wants a cigarette, and Lucy gets it for him, getting Ricky suspicious. Ricky goes to the kitchen with Fred and reveals their identity to him. They decide to give the girls the same treatment they gave them to get revenge. The girls start to panic and run away, and Ricky and Fred reveal they know who they are. After everything is revealed, Ricky suggests they go celebrate the anniversary together to make everyone happy. However, it is revealed that they go to the fights instead of the night club. Cast Crew Memorable Quotes Category:I Love Lucy Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Category:I Love Lucy Season 1 Category:Episodes